Latin name of the genus and species of plant claimed: Impatiens walleriana. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Balpixbrosxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct Impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens walleriana and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Balpixbrosxe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Balpixbrosxe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program with the objective of developing Impatiens cultivars with small flowers and compact growth habits.
The female or seed parent of xe2x80x98Balpixbrosxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Red Chicoxe2x80x99 (unpatented), has a more compact growth habit than xe2x80x98Balpixbrosxe2x80x99 and red flowers. The male or pollen parent of xe2x80x98Balpixbrosxe2x80x99, proprietary Impatiens variety SD01033-2 (unpatented), has pink and white bicolor flowers. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single seedling within the progeny of the above stated cross during January 2000 in a controlled environment at Arroyo Grande, Calif. The new cultivar was designated initially BFP-561.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar has been carried out at Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. by terminal tip cuttings and has demonstrated that the unique characteristics of the new cultivar as herein described are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.
It was found that the cultivar of the present invention:
(a) exhibits small dark burgundy-rose flowers;
(b) forms dark green foliage;
(c) exhibits a good basal branching character; and
(d) exhibits a compact growth habit.
The new cultivar of the present invention can be compared to xe2x80x98Fify Violetxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,557). However, in side-by-side comparisons, plants of the new cultivar are more vigorous and the lower surface of the leaves of xe2x80x98Balpixbrosxe2x80x99 are solid green whereas the lower surface of the leaves of xe2x80x98Fify Violetxe2x80x99 have grayed purple blotches. xe2x80x98Balpixbrosxe2x80x99 can also be compared to its sibling xe2x80x98Balpixredxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10/109,410). However in side-by-side comparisons, the flower color of xe2x80x98Balpixbrosxe2x80x99 is different than that of xe2x80x98Balpixredxe2x80x99.